


Так вот ты какой, Рай

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Middle Ages, Past Tense, Romance, Slash, пастушок Гарри, писарь Снейп
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Временами развязное поведение гульфика может помочь вам найти счастье.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Так вот ты какой, Рай

Северус потянулся к шоссам, вставил одну ногу, услыхал треск и гневно воззрился на бессовестный шов, который — о, Иуда! — посмел его предать. Неслыханная дерзость со стороны мирского быта: дряхлеть, изнашиваться и заставлять его щеголять срамотой на глазах у честного люда. Вот и гульфик, гнусный мерзавец, завел привычку развязываться в самых неподходящих местах.

Однажды Северус — писарь, собственноручно сколотивший дом и надежный, пускай и кривой загон для овец — поддавшись соблазну крови господней, еле переставляя ноги брел восвояси из таверны. «Кабанья голова», обитель порока для неимущих, славилась излишком воды в браге, голубиным пометом в тарелках и дурным нравом владельца. И все же «Кабанью голову» Северус любил. Горсти монет хватало впрок, чтобы напиться и наесться до отвала. Измученная спина и запястье мгновенно прекращали болеть, а завсегдатаи — среди прочих, таверну облюбовал его давний враг — уныло разглядывали столы. Северус бы добрался тогда до дому без происшествий, если бы его бренное тело не воспротивилось непорочно чистому — хотя утверждать такое и было весьма опрометчиво — сознанию и не взмолилось о плотских утехах.

К счастью, Северус Снейп был крепок в вере и покоряться греху не стал; вместо него это сделал гульфик. Шнурок развязался, выпятил увесистый твердый грех, и все бы обошлось, не прояви Творец той ночью свойственное одному ему остроумие, вести о котором Северус годами скрупулезно переносил с одного пергамента на другой.

Гарри Поттер, сын его врага и той несчастной, на которой Северус по молодости удумал жениться, шел навстречу и насвистывал похабную песенку о разнузданном святом Отце. Гарри — пастушок — слыл в округе блаженным. Злой рок, что толкнул его мать выбрать простака-Поттера вместо подающего надежды писаря, одарил мальчишку слабыми очами, и теперь юнец, горе для семьи, терял овец и прибыль на ярмарках, когда принимал медяк за серебро. 

— Холера! — изрек Гарри и подошел вплотную, чтобы как следует рассмотреть порочный гульфик Северуса. — Я не видел ничего краше даже под юбкой молодой Джиневры!

Северус не был удивлен. Джиневру пророчили юноше в жены еще с незапамятных времен, но тот едва ли мог отличить ее от собственной матери — такой же точно рыжей ведьмы. В последние годы Северус восхвалял Судьбу за то, что остался одинок: обвинений в колдовстве он бы не вынес. Не тогда, когда баловался настойками и снадобьями из полевых трав, которые втайне ото всех собирал под полной луной. В конце концов, ему ведь надо было обезопасить дом от оборотней и злых духов.

В тот раз Северусу удалось сбежать, прикрывая грех ладонью, но Гарри — проклятый маленький слепец — вероятно, прозрел, потому что стал преследовать его и наловчился отыскивать макушку Северуса в толпе среди прочих.

— Не изволите ли сопроводить меня на пляски? — спрашивал он, как по волшебству возникая у Северуса за спиной, когда тот, оглядываясь, крался вдоль опушки леса с охапкой маковых соцветий в руке. — Отведаете со мной нежного ягненка? Отец только что забил. А может, проведаем купальни?

Северус не хотел ни плясок, ни ягненка, ни купален. Не хотел опоясаться лентой и скакать, словно черт, вокруг шеста. Не хотел он и расписывать вместе кухонную утварь, пялиться на закат или играть с колесом. Северусу шел тридцать восьмой год, он был ветхим стариком с одним гнилым зубом, и мечтал разве только о знахаре, который бы унял резкую боль в брюшине. 

Впрочем, от Гарри был толк: он был рад прополоть грядки, перебрать руно, заготовить сено или сразиться в неравном бою с курицами. Весь следующий год Северус утопал в праздности, с удовольствием наблюдая, как полуобнаженный, прелестный мальчик-сатир трудится, не покладая рук, чтобы спасти огород от божьей кары — саранчи. Зимой Гарри колол дрова и пек в печи хлеб. К весне Северус обучил его грамоте и коротал вечера под неумелое, но старательное чтение «Парцифаля» — книги, которую он тайком вынес из монастыря и теперь очень собой гордился.

— Сударь, уже минул год, — заметил одним субботним утром Гарри, помогая Северусу натянуть кафтан. — Я был вашим поданным, вашим самым верным слугой, и хочу попросить лишь об одной награде: полюбоваться на вашу плоть. 

Северус не видел причин отказывать.

— О, нет, он совсем не готов, — прошептал Гарри, падая перед ним на колени, словно хотел поиграть в Святого Косму. — Позвольте моим устам помочь ему, прошу вас!

Мгновением позже Северус признал, что вера его крепка не столь сильно, как он предпочитал думать. Но когда богословы не допускали ошибок? Уж едва ли они могли знать, что Рай находится не среди небесных сфер в обрамлении звезд, а в горле пастушка-Гарри. А вот Северус теперь знал.


End file.
